


Affection

by Madeline_Canada_Williams



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeline_Canada_Williams/pseuds/Madeline_Canada_Williams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweden notices some changes in Finland's demeanor. That's all I can real say without giving too much away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

Sweden loved his little "wife", Finland. Since they left Denmark's house and ventured out on their own, he had always made sure to protect the younger nation. He had been in love with him for so long. When he first thought about leaving, he was sad at the thought of leaving him behind. What he never expected was for the man to go with him. Sweden therefore dubbed Finland as his wife and they've been together ever since.

"I'm back, Su-san!" The taller nation stood from his spot on the sofa and went to help his wife with the bags of groceries. The smaller nation smiled at his helpful "husband". "Oh, you're sweet! Thanks!"

"No problem." Finland leaned up and kissed the man on the cheek. Sweden's expression didn't change from it's usual scowl, but his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Finland noticed this and giggled. After they put the groceries away, they didn't even get out of the kitchen before Finland latched himself to the larger nation. His arms locked around his waist and he buried his face in his chest. Sweden noticed that Finland was suddenly more affectionate and touchy. He wasn't complaining, but he wondered why. He wanted to ask, but he didn't want Finland to think he didn't like it and suddenly stop. He simply wrapped his arms around his beloved wife and held him.

"Hmmm." The smaller blond nuzzled against the strong and warm chest of his lover. "You're so warm, Su-san. I could stay in your arms forever."

Sweden felt his heart skip a beat. He loved the man in his arms with all his heart. Hearing him say that made him hug him tighter. "Yeah."

After a few minutes, Finland separated from Sweden's embrace and smiled at him. He reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. It started out sweet, then grew more passionate. Finland wrapped his arms tightly around Sweden's neck and deepened the kiss more and more. It quickly grew hotter and needier. Sweden picked up his wife and set him on the counter. Finland moaned into the Swede's mouth as he felt his hands in his hair. Sweden knew it was one of his weak spots and he got amazing reactions when they made love. Finland reached down with one hand and started to unbuttoned his husband's shirt. Sweden broke away from the Fin's lips and kissed down his jaw and latched to his neck.

"Ah! Su-san..." His wife's moans were music to his ears. He pulled away and pulled Fin's shirt up and over his head. He threw it to the ground as he returned to the sensitive flesh. As he traveled down to his collarbone, the phone started ringing. He tried to pull away to answer it, but the young Finn held onto him. Sweden looked at him with his usual scowl that used to frighten the young man.

"The phone."

"Ignore it." Before he could respond, he was pulled into another breath-taking kiss. He soon forgot about the phone and focused his attention on his wanting wife. He had him moaning and whimpering in moments. They both wanted more. As Finland started to undo Sweden's belt, the door burst open.

"Hello! I have arrived!" Finland jumped and yelped at the intrusion of Denmark. Sweden was surprised as well, but he didn't show it. Norway and Iceland were behind him. "Did you guys miss me? Of course you did, so here I am!"

"W-What are you guys doing here?" Denmark took in the scene before him. Finland was sitting on the counter half naked in front of a ruffled Sweden, making the Dane smirk.

"Nevermind us. What were you guys doing? I don't think I've ever seen you look so flustered and delicious, Finland." Sweden scowled at him while shielding his wife from the Dane's eyes. Norway smacked his lover in the back of the head.

"Control yourself, Denmark." He rubbed his head, then wrapped an arm around Norway's shoulder.

"Calm down, Nor. You know you're the only uke for me." The Norwegian simply crossed his arms over his chest, his cheeks lightly blushed. Sweden picked up Finland's shirt from the floor and handed it to him to put it on. He quickly jumped down from the counter and donned the shirt. Sweden started buttoning up his shirt as he addressed the group.

"You are suppose to call before you come over."

"I did, but no one answered the phone. I can see why." Sweden's demeanor didn't change while Finland was red with embarrassment. "So, what's for dinner?"

 

After dinner, they grouped in the living room. Iceland sat in the armchair with his puffin, Denmark and Norway on the love seat, and Sweden and Finland cuddled together on the couch. They spent the next hour listen to Denmark yammer on about why vikings were better than pirates. No one really interacted in the conversation other than Norway correcting whatever inaccuracies Denmark made. Iceland only seemed interested in his puffin. Finland listened and got a good laugh from Denmark's drunken foolishness. Sweden just sat there and cuddled his wife, making sure he was comfortable.

"Hey, Fin! How come you been so clingy with Sweden lately?!" All eyes were now on the young Finn. He blushed in embarrassment.

"W-What? What do you mean?"

"You've been all over him for the past few weeks now. What's the deal?" Norway started thinking back.

"Now that I think about it, he's right, Finland. You've been very affectionate lately. Did something happen?" All eyes, including Sweden's, were on him and he blushed in embarrassment.

"Haha. I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing's changed. Is it wrong to be affectionate towards my lover?" Denmark scoffed.

"There's affectionate and there's clingy. You been very clingy. You've noticed, haven't you , Sve?" He noticed the heavy blush on his wife's face. He gently placed a hand on his head and rubbed it affectionately.

"I don't see why it matters. Even if he is, it's none of your business." Denmark and Sweden stared each other down until Denmark burst out in laughter.

"Oh, Sve! You already were such a softy with Fin! Hahaha! Anyway, as I was saying, vikings are much tougher than any pansy British pirate!"

After another hour of Denmark's blathering, Norway and Iceland helped him out the door and to the car. Norway mumbled something about the Dane getting drunk off his ass again. They said their goodbyes and the other Nordic countries went home. Finland cleaned up the kitchen while Sweden cleaned up living room. Sweden thought about how Denmark and Norway pointed out the Fin's odd affection. He still wondered himself why the sudden change. He thought he could bring it up again and find out. He was clearly too embarrassed to say so in front of the others. Maybe he would tell him in private.

"Su-san?" He looked up and saw his wife standing in the doorway. "The kitchen's done."

"Okay. I'm done in here." The Fin made his way over to the taller blond and took his hands in his own with a seductive smirk.

"You know, we were interrupted earlier. You think maybe we could...pick up where we left off?"

Two Hours Later

Sweden and Finland were cuddled against each other in their shared bed. Finland rested his head on the Swede's broad chest and listened to his increased heartbeat from their vigorous love making. Sweden held the smaller blond close and kissed the top of his head. Finland started nodding off to sleep.

"Hey, Fin?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Mm-hm. What?"

"Why are you more affectionate than usual?" His violet eyes snapped open in surprise, then lowered in embarrassment.

"I thought you said earlier that it didn't matter if I was or wasn't. Why are you bringing it back up?" Usually, Sweden was very blunt and let out whatever he was thinking. This time, he needed to choose his words carefully so he wouldn't offend his wife.

"You were always one for personal space. Any hug, kiss, or any touch was when we were home. You never showed much affection anywhere but home. You even started addressing yourself as my wife in public. I have no problem with your affection, but I was wondering why the change. What happened to make you act more affectionate?" Finland knew what he said was true. He was usually too easily embarrassed for public displays of affection. It was only a matter of time before someone caught on and wondered why the change. He cursed Denmark for opening his big mouth.

"Well...I...um..." He couldn't bring himself to tell him. It was too embarrassing. Sweden lifted Finland chin and had him look in his icy blue eyes.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me. I won't get angry or judge you. You know this. You can tell me anything." Finland couldn't keep it hidden any longer. Sweden wouldn't let it go and might worry if he didn't tell him.

"Well...It was...Italy." Sweden was shocked and confused. What did that ditz Italy have to do with anything? Finland saw the question in the man's eyes. "I see how Italy and Germany are together. Italy's always so flamboyant and all over Germany, but he doesn't seem to mind Italy. When I asked Italy about it, he says that he loves Germany a lot and he shows it by showering him with affection. No matter how embarrassing or ridiculous it may seem, he lets him know how much he's really loved.

"It got me thinking about us. I never show my love for you in public, only in private. Even then, besides making love, I don't do all that much. You're more affectionate than I am and that's saying something. I didn't want you to think that I don't love you, so I tried to be more affectionate towards you. I really do love you and I don't want you to think it's this relationship is one-sided. I love you so much and...I just don't want to lose you." Finland buried his face in Sweden's chest as hot tears stained his cheeks. Sweden was surprised. He never would've guessed that Finland felt that way.

"I see." Finland expected that sort of response, yet it discouraged him. Was that all he had to say?

"So...Now you know."

"Yes. And I understand." His head snapped up and looked to him.

"You do?"

"Yes, but you didn't have to worry about that. I know you aren't one for that sort of thing. There are many things that you do that let me know that you love me."

"Really? Like what?" A smile played on the older man's lips, making his wife's heart skip a beat.

"Waking up every morning next to you every morning, knowing that you didn't run away in the middle of the night. When you smile and tell me good morning, it gets me ready for the day. You talk to me instead of teasing like Denmark or shying away like everyone else. You help me with my work even though it isn't your responsibility. You take care of me every day. Making sure I eat and sleep when I need to and making sure I don't over work myself into the ground. And when we make love, the way you respond to me and call out my name pleases me. If anything, I should be the one worried about not showing my love for you."

"What?! You shouldn't worry about that. You show your love for me all the time. You always protect me from harm or teasing from the others. You talk to me more than anyone, so it makes me feel special. You even call me your wife even though we're not married. I know you love me and you show it everyday. I just wanted you to be sure that my feelings for you are strong."

"I know they are. You don't need to make yourself uncomfortable to prove that." The Fin lightly blushed.

"Well...I'm not uncomfortable with it. In the beginning, it felt odd, but it started to grow on me. Soon, it started to feel natural. I feel being this close to you all the time is where I belong. I would like to keep doing this. Unless you don't like it." Sweden leaned down and claimed the man's lips. The kiss was sweet and passionate. They pulled away and stared in each other's eyes.

"It's up to you, although I never had a problem with it." Finland smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you, Berwald."

"I love you too, Tino."

The following week, there was another world meeting. As usual, it was America talking about how much of a hero he was, Britain and France fighting and insulting each other, and Germany yelling and taking control of the situation. In the end, nothing was resolved and everyone was getting ready to go home. While Finland was talking with Canada, Sweden sought out and found Italy.

"Italy." The Italian screeched and trembled in fear of the larger nation.

"Ah! Sweden! Please don't hurt me! I'm not a threat to you! I would never invade you!" Sweden raised his hand to silence the frightened nation.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The brunette calmed down, but he was still visibly frightened. "I was going to thank you."

"Ve~? Thank me for what?"

"For talking to Finland about being affectionate. He's much more open with his feelings now because of you. So, thanks." This made the Italian smile.

"Really?! That's great! I'ma so happy for you two! Finland is so nice! I wondered why he never did it before!"

"Yeah. That's all I wanted. See you later." The large man walked over to where Finland was waiting for him. Upon seeing the Swede, Finland smiled and held his arm as they left together. Italy smiled at the couple. He finally felt like he did something right, even if it was unintentional.

"Hey, Italy." The brunette and saw his Aryan lover.

"Germany!" He jumped and hugged the larger man. "Ready to go home?"

"Ja. Vhat vere you doing talking to Sveden?"

"Oh! He was thanking me for helping Finland be more affectionate! I think they're happier now!"

"Really? Vell, good for you. It seems you can be helpful to others." Italy beamed with happiness. Germany couldn't help but smile at his Italian lover. He pat his head affectionately. "Vell, let's go home. Ve can make some pasta."

"Yay! Pasta!"


End file.
